parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 7.
This is the seventh part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: Casey uncoupled his coaches. collected Toyland Express's freight cars, this time, with only six cars, but with three more added on, and in front of the caboose, and puffed off to the Reverse Pyramid until he came across an Evening Express, who stepped into the entrance to the Pyramid. Casey disguised himself as a mummy and followed quietly after Evening Express, and after collecting more silver spades, he went into the entrance to the Pyramid, only to find a little red engine and a Great Western Engine standing next to him. This Pyramid is a level where Casey has to come here later to find the last silver spade. *Toots: Are you the mummy? If you aren't, who are you? You must be my nephew, Casey. I'll go with you too. *Casey Junior: Hmm... There must be some way to enter the temple. Toots, if you stand on the platform, maybe that cat will raise his paw and try to attack, so that you can move aside. *Toots: Great idea, Casey. *(Casey shoots at the cat's eye, causing the cat to spin round, and open a door with the first silver spade. Casey races off to the silver spade.) *(The two both jump and dive into the hole below as Evening Express sneaks away and shuts the doors) *Toots: We've made it into the temple of the pyramid. *Casey Junior: Well done, Toots. (sees that strange writing in Greek) Go on, Toots. Read it and tell me what it says. *(Duck speaks the Greek writing) *Duck: Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων. *Toots: Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. *Casey Junior: That's us. *Toots: It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. *Duck: Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες.' *Casey Junior: I guess it sounds simple, right? *Toots: Not really. *Casey Junior: What? What do you mean? *Duck: 'Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα. *Toots: More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. *(Casey manages to solve the right faces before he, Toots, and Duck grab the first domino, get the first silver spade, and slide down the slope into the pyramid) *Casey Junior: Look out! *(a group of old teeth comes toward Casey, who attacks them with his force skills. Casey climbs up to the top of the Pyramid of Pachyderms to collect another silver spade. He pushes a switch on the top, which activates some stairs to go down. Casey then collects the next silver spade before he jumps down, dives into the sea, plugs to pull the plug, and manages to get it out of the hole to get another silver spade from the pool as the water rises into a place. He races back with Toots and Duck down the stairs until he finally opens the bar with his blue lightsaber) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94